Zeech's Return 1st Chapter
by BHeartedDinosaur
Summary: A lot of dangerous things can happen in the Olde World of Warhammer. You could be locked in a cage by a Packmaster, possessed by a Daemon or even be in the company of the most messed up Dwarf in your party. These things happen and more to many people but we shall focus upon 6, whom do whatever possible to make name for themselves.


**Quest the First or An Unlikely Team of Three**

Year Date: Pflugzeit 2504IC the First Day 5:45pm

The flora of the forest shook relentlessly under a strong wind and heavy trotting of a beast speeding through, brownish in colour with worn tusks, squealing feverently as it made its scape from a force up high. The beast ran eastwards in some fleeting attempt to break the edge of trees into open area giving its persuer no place to hide and open to attack a mile or two from the exit and a swoosh cleaved through the air. The object sped at speeds and with such precsion that could cut the wind in two, it clung into the animals hide making its squeals more loud and with pain as steel tore through tendons with each step. Little blood poured from the wound where the arrow protruded, it changed directions not sensing that it was being herded away from its plan, toiling over rocks and dirt the showed no signs of stopping, a spring clicked and snap! A machination of the bear trap laid in wait had clasped into the tender meat and hard bone structure of the boars hind leg splintering thhe bone, leaves shook and fell from a tree overhead as a figure clamboured down from it as steady as one could, a bow was slinked across his back. As he got closer the hunter took look at his mark as if praying to a higher power for his kill and drew a short knife commonly used for skinning, still squealing from the agony of the bear trap, the hunter silenced its screams, showing mercy.

Once the boar had finally lain still and the trap disarmed and stowed away in the hunters sack he hoisted the beast onto his back and carried it out of the growth of forest and vine and onto the main road. The animal was quite heavy and even though it was to be carried a few miles the huntsman did not strain nor take any break under his burden, the sun shone brightly with nary a cloud in sight, he heaved and puffed but still continued his way. After a short while and

the trees had started to diminish in the distance but still a few around to show

the forest had not been escaped, the hunter came upon a little home that was about half a mile on the road between Carroberg and Senden with a larger extention at the back of the place. Outside the place a much older man was chopping logs for a fire to keep warm for the night. He wiped sweat from his brow and took noticed of the hunter then stopped what he was doing 'I see you bagged a big one there Serbur' the elder said to the hunter

'That should warrant enough meat to last a week or two' continued the man in his country like accent. 'Thank you father' replied Serbur 'I've been after that one for quite a while'  
'Now I believe we should get this inside before the scent begins to attract unwanted creatures'  
'Agreed' together the two men carried the pig into the larger part of the building and begun to set work on it.

Serbur and his father, Hans, were butchers/meat vendors both of which brought their own skill to the practise, Hans prepped the meat and cured it making it safe for the citizens of Altdorf and the world over, whereas Serbur was the hunter of the two, being younger and more agile than that of Hans. While they was both snipping and cutting the boar turning it from bulging beast to ham/ sausage and other meat Hans told his son about tomorrows delivery schedule as per usual 'Tomorrow my boy there's a delivery to go to Annabel'

'The owner of the Sink and Swallow?' asked Serbur.

'That would be the one'

'How much and what am I taking?'

'Just about 2 pounds of everything type of meat we carve off of this thing, she wants it fresh' instructed Hans

'Well she does run a tavern, no surprises really'  
'And don't forget the payment'

'Do I ever?' there was a short pause and then they both laughed aloud 'Pa it's getting late, we should sleep.' Hans agreed and closed his work area off for the night, back in the main build Serbur went to the front door as being an elf and a wood elf at that he prefered to sleep out in the trees surrounded by nature and the brightly lit stars high on above.

Year Date: Pflugzeit 2504IC the First Day 12:30am (Before Serbur's Hunt)

The morn was peaceful and the streets were bustled with people going about their day on the busy streets of Carroberg and up at the north gate a figure of small stature had stood under the archway, hands at his side and a twinkle in his eye, he breathed in the city air. 'Ah, smell that?' he said to himself 'That's the smell of coin making to be done' he answered his own question with a mischeviously huge grin, moving further into the city he pondered at what 'play' he could cause amongst the unsuspecting residents, he checked his pockets but couldn't find any items that could benefit him at this moment. He fumbled his hands in each pocket upon his clothes and pulled out nothing but his coinpurse and a few bits of fluff, he then checked his knapsack all that was there was two hobbit sized bottles of Ale, presumely what's left from when he departed his hometown. 'Well there goes that plan' he mumbled while scouring his surroundings with his eyes looking for anything he could use for his art 'Nothing, and to think Altodrf is supposed to be a capital' he mumbled once more, saddened at this he pulled out one of the bottles of ale and as he was about to uncork it an idea had flowed. Looking back at some of the buildings from his earlier search he spied for an open window which just on the sill was a tankard 'Perfect' he grinned just as mischevious of a grin a grifter could make, using his size to his advantage he crept to the window and quietly pilfered the tankard from the window and begun to fill it with ale. He had decided to fill it only halfway as not waste his precious drink from falling, what he was about to do could only really be pulled off depending on how well he acted.

His plan was to act drunk as one can be, bumping into anyone who passed by or in his case anyone who looked like they had anything worth taking and then as soon as the bodies of himself and his chosen victim clash he would quickly delve is hands in their pockets and take what ever he could grab. Taking a short swig from the tankard he put a sway into his step and began to hobble down the street, seeing as he was in the rich part of town he assumed his mass would be bountiful. Turning his manner from someone who's pleasant to be around to that befitting a hardened mercenary he turned his words into slurs and mumbled in morose quiet and sometimes loud garbled incoherence all the while doing this

he kept his eyes sharp fixing them on anyone worthy enough to experience his

skillset. A gentleman was coming in his direction, cane breaking into the ground

with every step taken and garb that as though it's the first time being worn,

clearly a noble, this man was the perfect target for the young hobbits tricks with

his stumbling he forcfully crashed into the noble taking care not to let on to what he was about to do. As the gent was caught off guard from the stumblings of the halfling a hand was deftly placed into his pocket and back out again in a matter of seconds. Enraged at being pushed the noble yelled 'Watch where you're going damn drunkard' the hobbit slowly looked doing his best to look hungover 'Or I'll call the guards to throw your mangy self into a dungeon that's more pleasant to bear than the sight of you're own well being' he threatened.

Following the threat he knocked the hobbit back down with his cane feeling a little satisfied to dispense some kind of justice for being touched by one below

him, he then gave the little being a snobbish look with slight frustration in his eyes and walked onwards not even noticing that he's becoming a little lighter. Still keeping his drunken composure he smirked as the nobles back was turned, slowly getting up he threw a coinpurse into the air and caught it 'And that's another score for Bobbie' he announced to an invisible audience in an egotistical manner. This tactic of his continued throughout most of the day and by evening he had amassed 6 Gold, 3 Silver and, 1 Brass in currency 'Not bad for half a days work' he said, pleased that his skills had shown no sign of wavering 'Let's accumulate some more before I retire for the night.'

The gorgeous blue sky that had graced the day had now turned to a burnt umber as the sun peeked over the horizon and Bobbie after all the grifting he had done and thankfully hadn't caused authorites to come looking had now entered the poor district of Carroberg. Unlike the cleanliness of the rich area, treasures wouldn't be easily come by not to mention there would also be practioners of the same art he used himself so he's to become careful as to not make the grifter become the grifted. The streets reeked with urine and excrement or at least to Bobbie's nose it's what it smelled like, orphaned children huddled together in allyways weak from lack of food and shelter but not one soul paid heed as like the kids the were in the same boat, more or less. Putting a tad bit of haste into his step Bobbie continued forwards, presumably to get the stench out of his nostrils but also to not feel pity towards the needy ahead in the distance another figure was pressing their way in his direction this one however looked ripe for the taking and so he got ready to pull off the trick that paved his way here. The figure was clad in what were blackened robes with a hood peaked over its face and silently moved through as if it was nothing but shadow, Bobbie wondered if this being practiced the same art as he getting ever closer to it he became more

intrigued by the being's stature and demeanor. The presence of the walking shadow grew tremendously the more the distance closed between the two,

ultimately overwhelming Bobbie he debated whether to cheating him of his coin or valuables was worth it, in the end just before they passed he decided

against it and continued forth to get away from whatever this person was. The

hooded figure turned his head slightly and gazed upon the hobbit for as much time was necessary 'He didn't recognise me, did he?' It thought still watching him looking for signs that he had or not, unknown to the ever watchful eye of the person the hobbit had picked another persons pocket clean, this answered his watchers question. Opening the coinpurse that had just been pilfered to reveal its contents, he noticed the fixed gaze upon him and with fear, closed it

up and looked for a way off the street and out of its sight, once found he quickly moved into an ally, breaking the stare but enhancing the smells of a trash filled ally.

As soon as he was out of view of the hooded person Bobbie broke into a dash to get a further away from him just in case the menacing looking character, the ally was filled with cluter of boxes and odd bits and ends. Being as nimble as he was in his footing the obstacles posed no challenge although in his haste a few boxes were knocked down, after 5 minutes of paniked running he came to a fork, not knowing the city well he had to decide which path to take. However knowing that if you're lost in a maze it's normally best to stick to the left hand side and so he applied this knowledge and took the left forkmoving down the winding ally the smell that srtuck him when he first entered the poor area grew ever stronger. Taking a right turn the young hobbit came upon a dead end, but due to fatigue and the fact that he's been on his feet since he first entered Altdorf, decided to rest on some boxes huddled in a corner. The sound of owls had filled the air and Bobbie woke realising that his rest and turned to sleep, night had already fallen but how long since he knew not, with the sleep still hanging in his eyes he decided to look for a tavern to stay the night and gain more alcohol than what he already owns. 'It's gotta be clear now' he thought remembering the cloaked figure staring down at him from earlier and thus retraced the steps that laid him to the makeshift 'bed' he had rested. Dim light could be seen from torch scones around the final corner leading back onto the street, he sighed with relief and as he got to the corner, gruff voices could be heard and part of a huge shadow could be seen on the wall in front. He pressed himself against the wall to hear what could be said 'So Krakshots what are we going to be doing tonight?' said one of the voices with a hint of stupidity

'Well that would be the same thing we do every night Drak, take all from whoever we see' said the other with more of a rough tone than his friend, then

with a laugh followed with 'By any means.'

Bobbie peered around the corner slightly and the saw that the voices belonged to two (compaired to his own size) gargantuan men that were lurched at the exit to the street but still in the ally as to surprise anyone who passes. He kept hiding

at the corner keeping out of the way of the two before him, minutes had past

and with every word that was spoken by the thugs it was evident that weren't going to move until somebody, anybody entered their sights. He searched the ground with his hands, keeping his vision upon the obstacles ahead, the dirt powdered his hands and in his right hand felt something cold but wet, he dreaded to think what it were. Despite putting his hand into whatever it was he

kept searching until something cold and rugged touched his tips, a rock, exactly what he was needing while picking it up it clinked against another causing it to echo between walls. Drak was oblivious to the sound whereas it played a sweet melody upon Krakshots' ears, he turned and gave the most horrid looking smirk

ever seen 'Well would you look at this Draks, a Halfling' chuckled Krakshots pleased that both he and his partner in crime could finally do something for tonight Drak gave an idiotic laugh himself 'This should be easy, right Kraks?' Bobbie sized up the two goons and readied one of the stones, took aim and threw it in the direction of the larger one, the evident smarter of the two, the stone missed its intended target and ricocheted from the wall and hitting Drak in the forehead knocking him to the ground. Krakshots looked down at his fallen comrade and rage begun to flood his emotions and face, he looked back up to face the stone thrower just in time (in Bobbie's case) to be knocked out himself from another stone thrown, after taking both the thugs down with a single stone each Bobbie scurried out of the ally and made way for the the furtherest tavern.

The night sky had now grown darker by the time that he found the tavern the furthest away from where he was currently situated, its name was the Sink and Swallow, the wooden structure of its doors were worn away and the bottom half of the windows above ground floor were partly dusted. Upon entering he could see that the interior was far better looking than that of the outside, patrons of the bar cheered and drank their liquid along with shanties being played on a piano, the place was certainly lively and seemed to be a good place to hide away from those thugs in case they came looking for him. As he got to the counter he paid the bar maiden there a room for the night as well as food and drink to sait his appetite from his long day.

Year Date: Pflugzeit 2504IC the First Day 3:25pm (During Bobbie's Grifting)

The gate in the west part of town normally sees busy days just as much as the north gate largely due to the marketplace just further down the main road, today was no different, coming through the gate among a crowd of people was a man dressed in black. The clothing was a robe with a peaked hood, covering him from not only the sunlight but the eyes from others for his features he prefered

hidden away, he attempted to give the presumption of him being a wanderer so others would leave him be as he strode on. 'So this is part of Altdorf' he murmed with solemn expression, he scanned his surroundings wondering if this part of town was forgotten enough for him to hide out for a few days before moving on to the next town. An eldery man approached the cloaked figure, poised to ask a question to sait whatever curiosity he had 'First time in Carroberg' he had asked

'It is' was the reply as he hoped to end this conversation just as quick as it started 'You look like you've come from afar' he continued.

'That I have'

'Well I suppose then you'd need rest, if you keep going the way you're facing you should see a sign pointing you the way to a tavern'

'Thanks' the figure shrugged as he wanted to keep moving, not because he doesn't appreciate the help however but stop others from gawking at him.

'Although' the old man started back up 'There's a much better tavern that's not featured on the sign, it's in the poor district, if you get lost just ask for the Sink and Swallow' the figure nodded in acknowledgment and made his way to a tavern that was afore mentioned.

The poor district sounded the better choice as there should less people around which helped for keeping away from what the figure was running from, birds tweeted in the air and merchants yelled throughout the streets each promising that their wares was better than the others. People clamoured creating highly crowded areas, perfect for getting lost and away from others, which hopefully he didn't need but the figure was always ever cautious after the crowds started to get smaller a drunkard could be seen in the distance. Upon closer inspection it would seem as if the drunk was eyeing him up but to what end he knew not and thus with his hands in his sleeves made a sign and chanted as quietly as one could the intention being to give his presence an intimidating aura. With luck

this would make his watcher become filled with fear and give wide berth from

him, due to his size and lack of beard the watcher was a hobbit, after the

scraggly looking halfling passed the wanderer turned and fixed his eyes upon him 'He didn't recognise me, did he?' Thought the wanderer and in the monets of his fixated glare his question had been answered as he saw the hobbit swindle an unsuspecting resident 'Nothing but a grifter, good!' he murmured to himself and continued walking, finally after an hour of walking he had arrived outside the worn out doors of the Sink and Swallow.

Upon walking through the slightly creaky door of the run down exterior the first decsion made by the wanderer was to get some food and a stif drink from his

long and ardous journey, he sat at a table in one of the dark corners where one

of the bar maidens came up to him. 'What may I do for you dear?' she asked in a delightfully cheerful tone 'Water please' he replied 'As for food, whatever you think is best.'

'That'll be no problem at all' and then she made her way to the back to get what was asked for, while waiting for his requested order he listened in on all the guests hoping not hear anything that would bring his past flooded back into his memory, the maiden came back and placed the items on the table 'Just pay at the counter when you're done' she said then went off to help someone else. He ate and drank still being wary of everyone and every sound, after he went to the counter and paid 'How much is it for a night?' he asked the woman behind the counter 'Well seeing as you look worse for wear just be 1 gold for tonight' she replied.

'Would that be okay with the owner?'

'Of course after all I am the owner'

'Well in that case, I'll take it'

'Very well' happy with the deal given he paid and decided to retire for the night for come morrow he would probably leave for another town.

Year Date: Pflugzeit 2504IC – the Second Day (Hans and Serbur)

Songbirds whistled through dim light as day broke 'Do you remeber where to send the delivery?' asked Hans as he was clearing the table from breakfast

'Aye' said Serbur while gearing up for his journey to the S&S 'Its to go to Annabel, the owner of the Sink and Swallow.'

'As soon as you're all set I suggest you get going then'

'You got it' after slinging his bow over his shoulder he picked up the sack that had the meat in and headed for the tavern. The sky was clear, the forest lay silent and the greenary changed from its range of colours to a light grey as concrete pathed the way to his destination, the sweet smells that graced the forest had now turned into unpleasant smells and burned Serbur's nostrils a little. Laughter and singing could be heard when he got to the tavern, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

The clatter of tankards being smacked together echoed around the room making the place seem more prosperous than one would have thought but this was the usual image of the the S&S that Serbur had seen on his many deliveries to Annabel. There was mostly humans strung about the bustling tavern floor enjoying their booze, talking and laughing about days that have long since passed a hoobit could be seen at the counter drinking to himself and by the looks of it had gone through a tankard or two already. Another patron was sat at a table completely covered in black cloth, a wanderer it seemed but there was an ungodly presence around the man that made him feel quite uneasy, but waved it off as he had a job to do. 'Making a delivery eh, Serbur?' asked the woman behind the counter, the sound of 'delivery' sung along the hobbits ears hoping for something good to take 'That I am Mary' replied Serbur.

Mary was sweet on Serbur despite that many human to elf relations within Altdorf was relatively sour but there was something about him that she just simply loved, sadly because neither races don't really see eye to eye he was oblivious to her feelings towards him. She giggled 'I'll just go get Annabel for you, just be a minute' Serbur gave a little nod as Mary went around back to fetch the owner, while waiting the hobbit was eyeing up the elf's wares wondering what the delivery could be. Just as he was about take a peek in the sack Serbur carried the elf was called to go around the back himself as Annabel

was a little tied up at the moment.

During the time that Serbur's transaction was taking place in the owners office the doors to the tavern swung open again but this time with such a force that almosy took them off its hinges 'He's gotta be in here' said a dim-witted voice of one of the new guests of the lively bar. Bobbie had recognised the voice almost immediately, it was one of the thugs he entangled with the previous night, he sighed and thought to himself 'Why did I tell myself one more drink wouldn't hurt? You'll be fine' he looked for a group of others to blend in and hide in the crowd away from the two. Being the only hobbit there however made this just a tad difficult as no one else shared the same size as him, the cloaked figure had had his head lifted keeping an ever watchful eye on the goons believing that the two was looking for him and so made sure he was fully hidden within his garments. The troublesome duo continued their search of the halfling sure of themselves that this could be the only place he's hiding after exaughsting the other places checked, unless he had already skipped town which undoubtedly would have been the wiser choice.

'Is there a Hobbit here?' boomed Krakshots in a disgruntled tone to the taverns many guests, most of them looked up with a dazed look trying to comprehend what was asked of them. An absurdly drunk human male stood up to Krakshots groggily and spoke while trying to keep balance 'Ere!' he slurred as he attempt to point to himself with to no avail 'I am de 'Obbit' he said again whilst hiccupping Krakshots wasn't amused by this and kicked the drunk into a nearby table collapsing it into shards along with its new found weight. 'Anymore wise guys?' he boomed once again turning away from the drunk while Draks knelt to pick the drunks pockets he caught Bobbie in his sights 'There are you little bastard' he growled with a ferocious glare, the hobbit gulped as Krakshots strode over to him stamping into the wooden floor with each step taken. Draks followed in tow, sneering and laughing with malicious intent, Krakshots grabbed Bobbie by the scruffs of his collar and hoisted him off his feet 'That was a stupid stunt you pulled, midget' he practically spat in his face. The cloaked man still looking onward at them was relieved that the two wasn't after him but disgusted at the thought they had the audacity to gang up on a hobbit whom was half the size of just one of them. Krakshots had readied a punch for the hobbits face as Drak waited paitently to steal from him once Krakshots had finished, the mysterious wanderer had got up and gripped onto Krakshots' fist just before he could send it forward.

The sound of tables being broken and glass smashing on wood had reached where the business was being concluded in the back 'What in blazes was that

racket?' Said Annabel after telling Serbur that she'd already sent someone with

the pay to Hans for her goods. 'I'll go find out for you' he told her then slunked

the empty sack on his shoulders and started for the door back to the main floor, upon entering he saw that a few of the patrons had left, a window was cracked and tankards were strewn about the floor along with the condiments from inside. Mary was behind the counter, hands pressed aginst her ears and eyes shut trying desperately not scream out of fear from the centerpiece that would catch anyones eye the most of all was four men (albeit one was a hobbit) locked in combat. The more muscular of the lot had the hobbit held aloft and pressed up against wall giving short punched to his mid section whereas a smaller and thinner version of the attacker was holding back the mysteriously cloaked stranger with one hand and trying to swipe away with a knife. The figures hood had been removed from his face during the debacle showing to the entirety of the tavern that the wanderer was an elf, this was the first time Serbur had seen another of his race and so without thinking decided to help him. He rushed in tackling the knife wielding maniac into the wall along side the other attack and a bruised hobbit with great force 'Thank you' the other self said with little show of experession and taking breathes after fending off the now unconsious bandit.

'Don't mention it' replied Serbur with smile and in awe after meeting another (so to speak) like him 'Should we help the Hobbit?'

'That was the plan until other attempted to stop me'

'You got it then' they turned together to face the back of Krakshots whom of which with his build would prove more than a hassle to the two elfs and the hobbit once freed.

During the tussle with the only consious member of the two man bandit force another person entered the bar guilded in a one horned helm, steel plated armor with a wolf's head emblazoned on it's chest and plate and pauldrons, a fur lined cloak and a sword sheathed at his side. He recognised Krakshots and Drak as quick as one would recognise their mother due to past demeanors they had caused once too many, hand was clasped on the swords hilt as he drew it slightly but stopping realising that the three victims of this excursion were doing quite fair. This formed a thought in his mind and he waited until Bane was downed, Bobbie coughed up a little blood and gained his attackers attention distracting him enough to give time for the cloaked one to take him down with a chair from behind. Once Krakshots had fell with a groan the hobbit took inititive and begun kicking the downed thug in both face and abdomen to

pay him back for earlier, the sound of a one person applause floated to the ears of the three as the armored man was congratulating them 'Congratulations' he said with a hearty chuckle.

The prestigious looking knight had got the group of three around one of the tables that could still hold any amount of weight and wasn't torn from the turmoil of the recent encounter. 'You three sported quite fair in that fight' beemed the knight.

'That's good and all but who are and what do you want us for?' questioned Bobbie, sipping some ale that was bought on behalf of the official, eager to get away from law enforcement due to obvious reasons. 'Me?' I am Lieutenant Krausnick and I've in need of men like you' he said 'Tell me have any of you thought about adventuring?' The cloaked elf pricked his ears up at this 'Adventuring, that could be a good way to keep traveling and to stay far ahead of the past that haunts me' he thought but before he could say anything , the other elf had spoke.

'I already have a job I'm afraid'  
'Yes I know roughly who you are hunter, but have you thought of anything better, greater than what you're doing now?' chimed in Krausnick. Each of three thought on this as between them they all had skills that could benefit from adventuring in some way and with the way they handled the two thugs, in the end they all decided to form a party and scour the land helping those in need.

'Jolly good' said the Lieutenant 'Now what are your names'  
'I am Serbur Castel' said the hunter.  
'Eda Levan' said the cloaked one.  
'Bobbie Furfoot' said the Hobbit.

'Well then I suggest you make your way to Altdorf after all big cities are the best place to start and Altodrf is the closest' Krausnick had told them 'I'll meet you at the east gate once you're all ready and accompany you there but first' he continued while eyeing up the two downed thugs 'I shall deal with these.'

'Would you guys wait for me at the gate too? Just got to let my father know that I won't be coming home' asked Serbur

'Ser... Serbur?' came a timid, shy voice from behind the counter. The group turned and saw no one, Serbur walked over and looked over the counter remembering the hiding girl from earlier. 'You can come out now Mare' he said 'The idiots have just been rounded up'  
'So.. sorry!'

'Anyway you called'

'Ah! Yes, I could deliver a message to Hans for you?'

'Really? That would make things easier, thank you' said Serbur ecstatic that he wouldn't have to hold the others up and gave Mary quite a hug. She smiled big pleased that she could help the one person she could ever care about.

Leaving the tavern the three set off to meet Krausnick at the east gate leading up to Altdorf, Eda was the first to ask 'So how do we get to the east gate?'  
'I take it you guys have never been to Carroberg before?' said Serbur. They both gave him a shake of the head, letting their expression answer for them 'Just follow me then.' Making their way to the east gate they conversed with one another, gaining more information about their new comrades. 'So you're from Carroberg then?' Asked Eda.  
'Truthfully I don't know where I'm from, you see I was found in the woods between Carroberg and Senden when I was younger so the person who found me, Hans Pfaall, took me in and raised me as his own' replied Serbur.

'Well here we are' said Serbur 'This is the east gate' the area surrounding the gate was more quite and peaceful than that of the west with it's merchants yelling frantically hoping to rid of wares and gain coin. There still a few stalls however but with it not being as big as the west side business was always tremendously slow, Krausnick and not arrived at the gate yet. While waiting for the Lieutenant Eda was purveying the goods from one stall that sold exotic fabrics and the like, Bobbie was keeping an eye on anyone passing by, sizing them up buy the weight of their coinpurse, after all this was his life. Serbur however just stood leaned against one of the great arches that helped create the gates foundations, keeping in the shade so to not collapse due to overexertion from the heat. Alas Krausnick had arrived a short while after with three backpacks slinked across his pauldrons 'I hope I haven't kept you long' he said in his usual sullen tone 'Not at all' replied Eda, moving away from the stall towards the rest. He passed the three a bag each 'Take these they could prove useful on you're journey, I've filled each pack with a weeks worth of rations to keep you going for a while.' He told them 'Well let's press on shall we?' They agreed with Serbur taking the longest just so you could get one last look of home at least until he passed by again.


End file.
